After School Blues' Treatment
by rollmaster
Summary: Shuichi has been complaining that school is no fun, and Ryuichi decides its his job to make our pink haired pop star feel better.Its not just a lemon, its' full fledged cherry bursting lemonade!


Ryuichi leaned over his captive and place a gentle kiss on the boys' lips. He was utterly delighted to have Shuichi tied up and writhing in ecstasy beneath him. Shuichi was absolutely breath taking, Ryuichi could have died happy then and there, but unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunately, he wasn't.

Shuichi, who was just as delighted to be where he was as Ryuichi was to have him there, was having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight, with Ryuichi kissing sown his neck and then back up before sucking on a small spot just under his earlobe. Shuichi bucked his hips up and groaned with delight when his erection came into contact with his captors.

Ryuichi grinded down hard as he pulled Shuichi's shirt over his head, he smirked down into that blushing face, "Tell me, my delicious little Shu-chan, what is it you want right now?"

Shuichi couldn't stop the blush that spread over his face. He tried to lean forward to kiss Ryuichi, but his idol pulled back before Shuichi could get close enough. Shuichi groaned and threw his head back.

"Shu-chan?" it was a breathy sigh against his lips and Shuichi opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed. "Tell me Shu-chan, what do you want right now?"

Shuichi's vision blurred as Ryuichi's lips trailed down his chest and zeroed in on his nipples. "Ryu!" Shuichi tried desperately not to scream, but god it felt so good. He could feel Ryuichi smirking against his skin and it only aggravated his condition. "Please…"

Ryuichi was giddy on the inside, dear lord he was enjoying this, who knew Shuichi would blush so prettily? Oh, and his body was so lean and firm, Ryuichi placed a gentle kiss over Shuichi's heart. He glanced up to see those pretty purple eyes gazing down at him hungrily. He smirked again and took joy in the effect it had on Shu.

Shuichi, who was panting at this point, was desperate for his god to do something, anything, he pushed his hips upward against Ryuichi's and was very smug to note the moan that escaped the older man's lips. His smirk faded as Ryuichi sat up between his legs and glared down at him through hungry eyes.

Shuichi stared back but ended up screaming as Ryuichi pulled his loose jeans over his hips and engulfed his erection with one swallow. Shuichi's vision went blurry as Ryuichi sucked hard and swallowed him even deeper than before. Ryuichi, seizing an opportunity pushed three of his fingers into Shuichi's open mouth.

Without any instructions, or encouragement needed, Shuichi began to suck and lick at the fingers in his mouth, trailing his tongue up and down each one in corresponding relations to Ryuichi's tongue on himself. Ryuichi pulled his fingers from Shu's mouth and the body beneath him seemed to spread itself out further for his explorations.

Having nearly no hesitance, and complete confidence, Ryuichi forced two fingers into Shuichi and began thrusting them in and out and spreading them apart before quickly adding the third. Beneath him Shuichi screamed and squirmed in pleasure. Ryuichi pulled his finger out of that pliable body, and removed his mouth from Shuichi before standing up on the bed.

Shuichi, puzzled and disappointed as to the lack of contact stared up at the towering form of Ryuichi over him. His mouth watered as his god slowly began undressing, pulling the tight wife beater over his head, and then toying with the button of his jeans idly and then sliding said fabric over his hips and down to rest on the floor after he kicked it off his ankles. Shuichi spread his legs a bit further apart and put on his most innocent looking pout. It had the desired effect as Ryuichi keeled between his spread legs and hooked one of Shu's legs over his shoulder. He pushed the other out as far as it would go until Shuichi was spread and helpless before him.

Shuichi tried to thrust himself down onto the hardness pressing insistently against him. He screamed again as the Ryuichi thrust forward and buried himself to the hilt in Shu's willing body. The boy was a tight sheath around his cock and Ryu nearly lost his composure then, but held himself together and began a series of shallow thrusts that had Shuichi panting out his name in breathy syllables.

Shuichi's glazed eyes focused on Ryuichi's, "Do me, please, do me hard!"

Ryuichi had to stop moving to avoid coming after hearing those words come from that innocent, red smeared mouth. He leaned forward, nearly bending Shuichi in half and began pounding as deep and hard as he could into Shuichi, who gave a high pitched moan and tried to impale himself further on Ryu.

Over and over Ryuichi pounded harder and harder into Shuichi's pliable body and once he felt Shuichi's back arch, and those velvety walls squeeze him, Ryuichi pressed himself in as far as he could and rode out his own orgasm. He didn't bother pulling out but instead released Shuichi's legs before resting his head against Shu's sweaty chest. Shuichi wrapped his bound hands around Ryu's neck before chuckling.

Ryuichi shifted just a bit and both groaned as their over sensitive bodies rubbed together. Ryu pressed his forehead to Shuichi's and gave a knowing smile. "So Shu-chan, still all upset?"

Shuichi licked his lips and rubbed his nose against his lovers, "Nah, if I get this kind of treatment when I get home, then school doesn't seem so bad."

Ryuichi grinned. "Glad to hear it." He kissed Shuichi deeply, then moaned out a satisfied, "Na no da."

Shuichi shifted his hips a little and felt Ryuichi begin to harden inside of him. "Mmmm, na no da indeed."

* * *

so i start school tomorrow, senior year baby, hell yeah!! and i got a haircut because god knows i hate having long hair, -looking at ryuichi who turned around when i said "god knows"--resisting the urge to hug/hit him when he tilts his head and says "no, i didn't. Na no da."-

-shakes head-and i felt the need, the need for speed, just kidding, i wanted to write a lemon between these two because in "Trip to nowhere" there is just way to much sexual tension between the two! no this isn't a spin off, its just a sweetly sour lemon that i felt the urge to write! so there. -blows a razzberry-

buddy


End file.
